User blog:TheBestDaysofUrLife/Four Way Slug Fest Quiz
Alrighty! So you all took my last quiz, three days ago. I have here, the final four contestants who are batteling it out for the winner of the GRAND PRIZE! Who will it be? For all those NON-participants in the quiz, my little watchers out there I want YOU to take THIS poll and tell me who your rooting for! Who is going to win the Four Way Slug Fest? Taito (XTaitoShionx) Doppy (DaughterofPoseidon14) Nicky (Nickystellar) Team (Team Jason Grace) Lets start the actual quiz now. Contestants, start your engines- wait never mind wrong place to say that. Oh I KNOW PREPARE YOUR MINDS FOR THE MOST HARDEST Q'S EVER- 3 minutes to answer all the questions! BE HONEST ABOUT IT GO GO GO 1. The Sea of Monsters is the mythological name for the Bermuda Triangle? True False 2. The Roman goddess of war is Bellona? True False 3. Who were the three most famous philosophers of Ancient Greece? a) Hercules, Theseus, Perseus b) Aristotle- there were not others c) Aristotle, Plato, Socrates d) Plato, Andrite, Socrates 4. Gaeas first sons were the ________ a) Giants b) Titans c) Olympians d) Cyclops 5. Describe the conversation that Jason Grace had with Chiron in the Lost Hero, exactly what happened when they talked in the Senate House? And this will: *be judged by days* WRITE IT IN THE COMMENTS 6. Who said this quote: Love is powerful. It can even bring gods to their knees. a) Vulcan (Hephaestus) b) Khione c) Venus (Aphrodite) d) Reyna 7. The Battle of Manhattan was the name of the war when the Titans invaded Camp Half-Blood. True False 8. The name of Hazel Levesque's lover. a) Frank Zhang b) Leo Valdez c) Percy Jackson d) Sammy Valdez NO FREAKIN GOOGLING OKAY! 9. THIS LINE IS FROM WHICH BOOK: 'Sing in me, Muse, and through me tell the story of that man skilled in all ways of contending, the wanderer, harried for years on end, after he plundered the stronghold on the proud height of Troy.' a) The Lightning Thief b) The Iliad c) The Odyssey d) It was not a book 10. What is the name of Frank and Hazel ship? (Fandom shippings) a) Hafra b) Frazel c) Fraha d) Nkzel BONUS QUESTION OOOHHHHH GET THIS RIGHT AND YOU GET AN EXTRA TEN POINTS Bonus: Who is the Greek muse of comedy? a) Graitae b) Thalia c) Sequoia d) There is no muse of comedy TALLY UP YOUR POINTS/Answers (NO CHANGING YOUR ANSWERS AFTER SEEING THE ANSWERS): Worth: Answers: 1. This question is worth 5 points False 2. This question is worth 5 points True 3. This question is worth 5 points C 4. This question is worth 5 points D 5. This question is worth 5 points Write your answer in the comments 6. This question is worth 5 points C 7. This question is worth 5 points False 8. This question is worth 5 points A 9. This question is worth 5 points C 10. This question is worth 5 points B Bonus: This question is woth 10 points ' ' I will tell you if your right in the comments tell me what you put hahahha that was fun!!! I love a good four way- brawl! anyways so if you missed for example Number 5 then just don't add those points. Tell us your score in the comments and who ever is highest wins- and also tell me what you put for #5 and the BONUS QUESTION in the comments and ill do the scoring from there. ''if we have a tie, then we'll continue with the quizzes until there is one left standing! GOOD GAME EVERYONE! '' ''When the quiz has bee ndecided and the winner is announced/ tie for this one, the non-participants are free to have fun taking the quiz if they want for fun. '' Category:Blog posts